


The Altar of Justin Taylor’s Ass

by mander3_swish



Series: Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Justin's Magical Heart-Shaped Ass Day, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Brain Kinney might not particularly be into religion, but he is a devout worshipper at the altar of Justin Taylor’s ass. Since night one, he was fixated and couldn’t get enough - despite his almost dogmatic one-fuck only policy.





	The Altar of Justin Taylor’s Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb. 14th, 2012 as part of an Evil!Kinney Girls project.

Brain Kinney might not particularly be into religion, but he is a devout worshipper at the altar of Justin Taylor’s ass. Since night one, he was fixated and couldn’t get enough - despite his almost dogmatic one-fuck only policy. 

Justin was laid out on his bed, his pale skin in stark contrast to the midnight blue sheets Brian had put on the bed just that afternoon. Lying on his stomach, his head cradled on the pillow, and his hair cascading around his face, Justin looked almost too angelic to touch, but that didn’t stop Brian.

Gracefully falling onto the bed, Brian straddled Justin’s thighs and gently began kneading his glutes, dying at how they felt under his fingers. He worked his thumbs into Justin’s crack and spread the cheeks apart to reveal the focus of the evening’s pleasurable experiences. 

He slid down between Justin’s legs, affording him better access to Justin’s ass. Brian worked his tongue down Justin’s crack, over his hole, all the way to his balls. which left a shiny trail of spit in its wake. He returned his tongue to Justin’s hole, working his spit inside and loosening Justin up. He could hear Justin gasps and sighs, a sure sign he was enjoying himself (and that he hadn’t fallen asleep or something).

His tongue, rigid, darted in and out of Justin until Justin began pushing back. Brian pulled out and placed big wet kisses all along Justin’s crack, behind his balls, and the inside of his thighs. Justin cursed under his breath, frustrated now that Brian was drawing this out. Brian continued to lick and nip at the wrinkled folds around Justin’s hole, teasing until he could tell Justin needed to come. 

Brian pulled Justin up onto his knees so his ass was in the air. This allowed Brian access to grab onto Justin’s cock. Justin soon began thrusting into Brian’s hand, needing to get off. Brian slipped two fingers inside of Justin’s spit soaked hole. He soon began massaging over Justin’s prostate, which caused Justin to cry out and shudder as he came in Brian’s hand.

They collapsed on the bed, Brian’s head resting in the small of Justin’s back. He continued to enjoy the sight of the perfect swell and curves of Justin’s ass until his breathing evened out and he fell blissfully asleep.


End file.
